


An Ideal Date

by Pleasebrushyourteeth



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasebrushyourteeth/pseuds/Pleasebrushyourteeth
Summary: I dared my followers on Tumblr to come up with some Sonic couples that I would write into a date fic. This is the result.





	

Shadow had never been a popular hedgehog. He supposed that his previous alliances with Eggman and Black Doom sort of guaranteed he would never have the same level of public love as say, that blue faker. Still, after helping save the planet from countless catastrophes, he had expected some degree of praise for his actions. Was that selfish of him? Probably, but he felt that after all this struggle he deserved some respect.

Tonight, though, it appeared he would get some of the adoration he felt he deserved. A fan (imagine that: a fan of Shadow the Hedgehog!) had requested a small outing with him at a popular Station Square eatery. He was at first hesitant, his naturally unapproachable nature concerned that this was some type of prank by the blue hedgehog. The only one who could convince him otherwise was Cream.

“Oh, please, Mister Shadow! This isn’t one of Mister Sonic’s jokes! My friend really does want to meet with you!”

Unable to turn the rabbit child down, Shadow borrowed one of Rouge’s suits, receiving a nugget of advice from the bat spy as well.

“Remember, keep the conversation light, but ongoing! Nothing’s worse than awkward silences on a first outing with fans! Trust me, I know.”

Shadow sighed. He didn’t know anything about being “light,” but goddamnit, he would try.

“So,” Shadow began as he leaned forward in his seat, looking down at his lap. “What do you hope to accomplish through this meeting?”

When the other “person” at the table made no noise, Shadow looked up and began again.

“Froggy? Did you hear me?”

Froggy ribbited. Shadow looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant, who were not so subtly watching the two of them. How the hell had he ended up here? That big cat that Cream and Amy hung out with all the time was to blame! Why else would he be on a date with a goddamn frog?!

He really wanted to leave, but his stubborn pride kept him glued to his seat. So instead he breathed in, then sighed and looked at Froggy again.

“What was that, Froggy? You admire me greatly?”

A small “ribbit” from Froggy. Shadow puffed his chest and smirked regardless.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. I am pretty powerful, and I imagine that must be fairly awe-inspiring to mere mortals like you. No offense, of course.”

No response. Shadow looked around the room again, noticing many heads turning away quickly from him and Froggy. Shadow then turned back to Froggy and leaned forward onto the table, clasping his hands together.

“But enough about me. What about you? Tell me a little about yourself.”

“Ribbit.”

“I see. So you were in the war. I thank you for your service to our country. What was your position in the army?”

“Ribbit ribbit.”

“A lieutenant! I had no idea! You must have all sorts of stories to tell about your wartime experience.”

No response. Shadow grimaced and nodded.

“Of course, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I know there are some things I wouldn’t feel comfortable talking about on a first meeting.”

“Ribbit.”

“What was that? You’ve studied abroad? Fascinating, you must tell me more.”

No response.

“What? Cat’s got your tongue?”

Still no response. A smirk once again appeared over Shadow’s face.

“I see. Don’t feel pressured to tell me anything, Froggy. You tell me what you want, and I will do the same.”

“Ribbit.”

“No problem, friend. One thing though, how did you arrange this little meeting of ours?”

“Ribbit ribbit ribbit.”

“So Sonic did approach your big friend about a meeting! I should’ve known… but in a way, I suppose I should be thankful to him. If he hadn’t I would’ve never met such a pleasant acquaintance.”

Froggy rubbed one of his eyes with his legs. Shadow smiled in return.

“Well said, friend. Now, where is our food? We’ve been waiting for at least 30 minutes!”

At that moment, a waiter came by with a covered plate of food.

“Alright, sirs,” the waiter exclaimed. “Sorry for the delay, we’re very busy these days! But I hope you enjoy!”

As he finished his sentence, he unveiled the dish. Was that…?

“Frog legs?!” Shadow screamed. “We didn’t order that!”

“But it is labeled for your table…”

“Then it must be a mistake! Oh, this is outrageous!”

“Sir, I did not mean to offend you…”

“Offend me? Just look at my friend!”

Froggy, in the midst of their conversation, had gotten out of the seat and was eating one of the frog legs.

“Look at that distress! How dare you do this!’

“Sir…”

“That’s it! We’re leaving! Come on, Froggy, let’s get out of here.”

With that, Shadow got out of his seat, nearly falling because of his ill-fitting suit. He regained his posture and walked over to Froggy, picking him up gingerly, then headed to the exit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Froggy!” Big exclaimed with glee as Shadow neared the cat’s Mystic Ruins shack. Shadow skidded to a stop in front of an approaching Big, whose arms were wide open. Instead of simply grabbing Froggy, however, the large purple cat picked up Shadow as well.

“It’s so nice to see you, Shadow!”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Big,” Shadow squeaked. “Now please put me down.”

“Of course, friend!”

Big promptly dumped Shadow onto his feet. Shadow straightened up a bit, then held out Froggy to the cat.

“Froggy!” Big exclaimed as he hugged the frog away from Shadow’s arms. Then, out of nowhere, he gave Froggy a small kiss on the head. Shadow was taken back.

“… You… kiss the frog?”

“Of course! How else is Froggy gonna turn into a person?”

A blank look appeared over Shadow’s face, prompting Big onwards.

“Cream once read me a story where a guy got turned into a frog, but then someone kissed him and he turned back to normal!”

“I see,” Shadow replied, remembering the story himself. “But I believe that the kiss only works if it’s given from a member of royalty.”

“Oh…” A sad frown began to form on Big’s face as he looked down at Froggy.

“… Fortunately, however,” Shadow continued, wanting to cheer up his friend. “You are looking at the crown prince of the Black Arms.”

Big’s face lit up.

“Oh, Shadow, will you kiss Froggy and turn him into a person? Please??”

“But of course, my dear Big,” Shadow answered, taking the frog from Big. Closing his eyes tight, he pursed his lips and gave the frog a kiss smack on the forehead. Opening his eyes, Shadow looked with slight disappointment back at the still-animal Froggy.

“It didn’t work,” Big stated dejectedly.

“Hmm, maybe it takes a while,” Shadow replied.

“Maybe! Well, thanks for trying anyways, Shadow!”

Shadow smiled.

“No problem.”


End file.
